1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parachute, and more particularly to a parachute used to slow down the falling speed of a payload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parachute is used to slow down the falling speed and normally includes an umbrella-shaped canopy, and to the periphery of the canopy is fixed a plurality of suspension lines, and another ends of the suspensions are fixed to a parachuter. Most of the improvements made to the parachute in the past are aimed at further slowing down the falling speed by changing the shape of the parachute to increase wind drag.
It is to be noted that using the conventional parachute requires manual operation and professional skills, namely, the parachuter (the user) must be well trained before parachuting, otherwise, the parachuter might get hurt or even killed if the canopy fails to open. Therefore, a parachute which can be opened automatically was developed, so it can be used by inexperienced user. However, the parachute which can be opened automatically still has the balance problem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.